helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guo Cuifen
Guo Cuifen (过衰粉) was born on July 18, 1994. Guo is a first generation member of Shiko Jikan and is the General of the group as well. History 2007 Guo was one of the six winners of the Hello! Pro China Auditions. It was announced that she would debut in Shiko Jikan. Guo made her debut in Shiko Jikan in October. 2008 On July 15, she became the leader of the Shiko Jikan group, Sunahama. On August 18, Guo had her first FC event with Zau Chen. 2009 On April 14, Guo had started a mini series focusing on the daily lives of each Shiko Jikan member. On July 23, Guo dyed her hair brown. On October 23, Guo became the Lieutenant of Shiko Jikan. 2010 On January 1, Guo had to take a break from Shiko Jikan to focus on health problems. Tsunku said this on his blog; "Guo was recently diagnosed with anorexia and has been struggling with her weight. This became extremely serious, when she fainted in dance practice. She told me about the matter and I told her to stop activities. Akami and I will discuss the matter and decide if Guo will be fit to return to Shiko Jikan. We want her to be fully rested before returning to activities." On November 4, Guo returned to her activities in H!P. 2011 On June 24, Guo released her first photobook, HEART On October 10, Guo had her first solo event. 2012 In March, Guo, along with Zau Chen, started the radio show, CHOU GIRLS. On June 4, Guo stopped activites in Shiko Jikan due to health problems. She returned on June 30. 2013 On April 23, Guo starred in the drama, School Girl, with Ono Usagi, Mahiro Rima, Lin Ju, and Luo Huan. On July 28, Guo became the General of Shiko Jikan. Profile *'Name:' Guo Cuifen *'Nickname(s): '''Cuifen,Cuo-Chan *'Birthdate: *'Birthplace: '''Laiwu, China *'Bloodtype: B *'Height: '''155 cm *'Hello!Project Status''' **2007-02-24 Member **2007-02-24 Shiko Jikan Member *'Up Front PROMOTION Status' **2007-02-24 Member *'Years in Hello! Project: '''5 years *'Shiko Jikan Color': '''Dark Pink' *'Specialty: '''Flexibility *'Looks Up To: Cheng Jingfei, Shimizu Saki, Murakami Chiyo *'''Hello!Project Groups: **''Shiko Jikan (2007-present) **Sunahama (2008-2009) Singles Participated In Shiko Jikan #Hardwork / EXTRA #STYLE #Kanashiki Love Story #[]Watashi kara Anata Ee~ ]] #POSSIBILITIES/Endless Genjitsu #sugu ni, hikkoshite imasu] #Kono Toori #Shuǐpíng #Wánměi #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai #Crazy, Junjou, Seishun #All I want is YOU #Natsu no go aisatsu #MAGIC WINGS #Asa no Taiyou #Shiroi #Taking off! #Ichido #Vivid Rose ~Midnight Love~ #KISS/A.i.shi.te.ru Lullaby #Ài de xiàohuà/Huǒhuā #Sayonara Shugyou / Ongaku no Theory / YES! Watashi no Mirai! Sunahama #Beach (Debut) #La De Da #Pati Celebration! (Final) Photobooks Group Photobooks *2008.08.23Shiko♦Jikan *2010.04.16It's Shiko Jikan!~ *2011.12.30Happy New Years! Solo Photobooks *2011.06.24 HEART Works Stage Plays *2013 WISH2000 Dramas *2010-2012 Tokyo Lover *2013- School Girl Commercials *2007 Glico *2009 Nintendo *2009 Pepsi *2010 Kit Kat *2010 Pizza La Magazines Covergirl *2011.03 UTB+ *2011.07 Top Yell *2013.02 Top Yell *2013.05 UTB+ Trivia *She has trouble keeping her weight. *She started to not eat when a lot of fans were calling her fat. *As of 2012, she is the first Hello! Project member to take temporary leave for the same health problem. *She's close friends with Hoi Daiyu and Wang Dao Ming. *Her best friend in Shiko Jikan is Sung Meilin. Guo was also very close with former Shiko Jikan member, Can Huifang. *Her favorite food is shrimp. *She is a fan of AKB48. Her favorite member is Itano Tomomi and Maeda Asuko. *Her favorite H!P song is Kimagure Princess. *Her least favorite H!P group is S/mileage, but is friends with all the members. *Ogawa Saki and Saito Kotomi both said they want Guo's nose. *The most stylish color for her is light blue. Category:Shiko Jikan Category:Shiko Jikan First Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Member Category:2007 Debuts Category:Happy Jikan Category:July Births Category:Births in 1994 Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members from China Category:Members from Laiwu Category:Chinese Nationality